Electrical switches are used in many different types of devices to start a function, stop a function, adjust the rate or other performance of the function, etc. For example, trains, subways and other devices may have several switches positioned in various locations to sense or confirm operation of doors that open or close access openings. Some such switches are used in high voltage applications while others are used in low voltage applications. In the past, it has been necessary to provide different switch constructions for high power applications than for low power applications. It can be costly to manufacture and maintain adequate inventories of replacement switches for future service operations for manufacturers of the switches and for operators of the devices in which the switches are used.
Arcing between switch contacts can occur due to frequent and rapid opening and closing of the contacts, as well as due to other conditions under which the switch may have to operate. When arcing occurs, it can happen that the switch contacts become welded to each other. Breaking the welds to separate the welded contacts can be difficult, and until the condition is corrected or the switch is replaced, normal function of the devices in which the switch is installed is adversely affected. It is desirable to provide a switch with redundancy to continue operating in such damaged situations; and/or, to operate forcefully when opening the contacts to thereby break welds that may occur from arcing.